Pippi
Summary Pippi is a playable character in EarthBound Beginnings, and the first character to join Ninten, even if temporary. Unlike other unnameable characters in the MOTHER series that join the party, her actions are not autonomous as if she were a nameable character. Though she doesn't have PSI, she has high stats across the board. She can equip the Slingshot. Pippi is a young girl who lives on the outskirts of Podunk, near Ninten's home, with her mother Lindgren. At the beginning of the game, Ninten learns from Lindgren that Pippi has gone missing. Upon arriving in Podunk, Ninten meets with Mr. Mayor, the head of Podunk, who is preparing for re-elections at the time. To make himself out to be a hero and have the town vote in his favor, he enlists the help of Ninten to rescue Pippi from the Cemetery to the south. Ninten braves the zombie-laden cemetery to find Pippi locked in the leftmost coffin in an underground tomb. Upon being rescued, Pippi may give Ninten a Franklin Badge if two questions are answered correctly (if not, the badge can still be received if she is spoken to in her home). Pippi then joins Ninten's party as a playable character, and the two return to Podunk. When the two arrive at the City Hall, Mr. Mayor, eager for his name to be in the headlines as a hero, bribes Ninten to allow him to take the credit for rescuing her with money and the key to the City Zoo. Pippi is left in the mayor's care and subsequently appears in front of her house with her Mother for the rest of the game. Along with appearing in front of her house, she also makes an appearance at the house in the swamp near Ellay. She tells Ninten that she sneaked out of her house and asks Ninten to not tell her mother. Speaking to her there will trigger Ninten and friends to "stay the night" and recover all their hit points and psychic points. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, possibly higher Name: Pippi Lindgren Origin: Earthbound Beginnings/Mother 1 Gender: Female Age: Likely 12 Classification: Human Kid Attack Potency: Multi City Block level (Comparable to early game Ninten who fought a Starman Junior by himself, who should be comparable to Buzz Buzz who did this), possibly higher (Can be found at a late game area, implying that she could deal with the enemies there) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Likely Superhuman (Can keep up with Ninten) Combat Speed: Unknown Reaction Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi City Block Class, possibly higher Durability: Multi City Block level, possibly higher Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard Melee Range, Dozens of meters with slingshot Powers and Abilities: |-|Innate Abilities/PSI= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Can use a slingshot), Enhanced Senses (Still able to hit enemies even while blinded), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Immortality Negation (Type 7. Can kill ghost), Empathic Manipulation (Defeating enemies causes them to lose their bloodlust and calm down), Resistance to Disease Manipulation (Zombie bites do not affect her) |-|With Battle Items= OHK (With Insecticide, will instantly kill any arthropod-based enemies) |-|With Equippable Items= Passive Attack Reflection (With Franklin Badge can reflect PK Beam and PK Thunder) |-|With Goods/Food= Healing (With various food items), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (With antidote), Disease Manipulation (With AsthmaSpray) Standard Equipment: |-|Weapons= Equippable Weapons *'Slingshot:' Ranged weapon that raises offense by 7. Has a higher chance of missing then other weapons. |-|Limited/Unlimited Use Weapons= *'Insecticide:' Instantly kills any arthropod-based enemies. |-|Equippable Defense Items= *'Franklin Badge:' Passively reflects against lightning and light based attacks. |-|Goods= Foods *'Crumbs:' Used to make it out of dungeons quickly. *'Bread:' Heals 20 HP. *'Orange Juice:' Heals 10 HP. *'SportsDrink:' Heals 100 HP. Medicine *'Antidote:' Neutralizes poison. *'AsthmaSpray:' Heals Ninten's asthma. Intelligence: Likely Above Average (She was apparently able to traverse the world of Mother without any help getting to late game areas) Weaknesses: Isn't a PSI user, otherwise nothing notable. Gallery Pippi.v3.png|In-Game Sprite Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Children Category:Kids Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Earthbound Category:Nintendo Category:Weapon User Category:Slingshot Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Negation Users Category:Empathic Users Category:OHK Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Healing Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Superhumans